Harry Potter e o Mistério da Fênix
by Ginevra Ginny Weasley
Summary: Mistérios, dúvidas, revelações e muitos amores no 6º ano de Harry Potter em Hogwarts
1. A Pena

Cap. 01 - A Pena  
  
Noite. Na casa número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros todos dormiam tranquilamente. Todos, exceto um garoto branco, de olhos claros, cabelos castanhos e ligeiramente bagunçados. Harry Potter, este era seu nome, se revirava na cama. Provavelmente estava tendo um pesadelo, algo normal entre crianças normais, mas... Harry poderia ser considerado normal? Provavelmente não. Harry tinha poderes, muitos... Estudava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, uma das melhores do mundo, mas naquele momento não se encontrava na escola. Estava de férias e por isso era obrigado a passar o tempo com seus familiares trouxas, os Dursley. Enquanto dormia, Harry ia falando coisas, coisas em que pensava, coisas com que sonhava. "Vold-mort...... liados........ Mal-foy.... ássar..... ssaro..... Pássaro...... Não, não!" Neste instante, Harry acordou assustado e viu Hedwig, sua coruja, em cima de seu corpo, batendo as asas em seu rosto.  
  
- Ora Hedwig, era só você? Me assustou, menina. - A coruja olhava curiosa para o menino. Levantou vôo e pousou na escrivaninha no quarto.  
  
Quando Harry olhou, viu alguns embrulhos, e só então reparou que aquele era o dia do seu aniversário. Foi até a escrivaninha. Lá encontrou três presentes. O primeiro, meio amassado, com alguns bartantes atando-o, provavelmente era de Hagrid. Ao abri-lo Harry confirmou a suspeita. Bolinhos de chocolate e coco, algo que Harry poderia comer e se empanturrar, se não tivessem sido feitos por Hagrid, é claro. No cartão os dizeres: "Harry, Feliz Aniversário! Espero que os Dursley não estejam te importunando demais. Hagrid". No segundo pacote, Harry encontrou um livro enorme, entitulado: "As semelhanças e diferenças entre Quadribol e Futebol".  
  
- Uau, desta vez a Hermione acertou em cheio - pensou Harry.  
  
Ao abrir o cartão, Harry pode ler: "Oi Harry, amanhã nós vamos te pegar. Exato, amanhã, nada de avisos prévios desta vez. Arrume suas coisas que estaremos aí as 10 horas. Não vejo a hora de você estar conosco, não aguento ter que ficar o dia todo com o Rony, ele anda me enchendo muito... Bem, isto é tudo. Beijos, Mione".  
  
- Será que ela realmente ainda não entendeu porque o Rony a torra tanto? - pensou Harry rindo da cena que imaginava, Rony e Hermione discutindo, cada vez mais, só pelo prazer de discutir.  
  
No último embrulho, Harry viu um pacote de Snap Explosivos, um saquinho de Incha-Línguas, um cupom de 50% de desconto na "Gemialidades Weasley" e cards bruxos dos Canhões de Chudley. No envelope que vinha junto com o cartão Harry encontrou um papel onde estava escrito:  
  
"Oi Harry, como vai? Espero que bem, apesar de ser quase impossível tendo os Dursley como parentes. Você nem sabe das novidades. Os meninos (Fred e Jorge) abriram uma loja de Logros, legal né? Sabe-se Deus daonde eles tiraram dinheiro, mas enfim, o negócio é que a loja tá redendo tanto, mas tanto, que eles até me compraram um traje de gala novo (e sem babados) e também mandaram reformar a cozinha aqui de casa. Segundo eles, até o fim do ano toda casa será reformada e ampliada. Mamãe está tão orgulhosa, tão feliz. Ela está até gostando deste negócio de "Gemialidades Weasley" e você sabe o que ela pensava sobre isto, não sabe? A única notícia ruim é a Mione. Não vejo a hora de te pegarmos e você vir pra cá. Acredita que ela nem dá mais bola pra mim? Só anda com o mala do Percy pra cima e pra baixo. Ah, ele voltou a morar aqui em casa, agora que se desculpou com papai e mamãe e ninguém toca mais neste assunto. Mas afinal, a Mione é nossa amiga, e não do Percy. Que saco! Ah, e por falar em te pegarmos, a Mione falou com você sobre isto? Bem, duvido, porque ela nem presta mais atenção no que eu falo! Enfim, amanhã iremos te buscar, lá pelas 10. Desta vez vamos dirigindo o carro, à moda dos trouxas, para que seu tio e sua tia não tenham um ataque do coração. Ah, gostou das lembranças? Não repara não, tá? Apesar dos meninos estarem ganhando bem, eu ainda ando meio duro (hehehe). Bem, isto é tudo. Até amanhã, cara. Ass: Rony"  
  
- "timo. Outro lerdo! Será que eles só vão notar o que sentem na porta da igreja? - Harry se deitou, mas feliz agora, e antes de fechar os olhos viu Pichitinho entrando pela janela. Nem se levantou da cama. Só estendeu a mão e Pichitinho, a coruja de Rony, deixou um pequeno envelope nela. Dentro, Harry encontrou uma foto e um cartão. Um desenho bonito no cartão, um menino e uma menina, que Harry não conseguia distinguir se eram amigos ou namorados. Dentro do cartão estava escrito. "Caro Harry, Feliz Aniversário! Estou te mandando esta foto da família. Até amanhã, Gina". Quando viu a foto, Harry a adorou, mas algo estava errado naquilo. Na foto ele via o Sr. Weasley sorrindo amigavelmente ao lado da Sra. Weasley, que acenava sem parar. Lendo os lábios da imagem, podia-se ver que ela dizia: "Olá Harry querido". Também podia-se ver Fred e Jorge rindo muito e acenando para Harry. Via-se também Carlinhos e Gui, os mais velhos irmãos Weasley. Quase no meio da foto estavam Percy e Hermione que conversavam amigavelmente. Mais ao lado estava Rony, que não sabia se acenava para o amigo ou fazia cara de reprovação para o irmão e a amiga. Riu muito da situação em que seu amigo se encontrava, mas ainda não sabia o que havia de errado, até que percebeu...  
  
- Gina. Gina, onde está? Que estranho! Por que será que a Gina não apareceu na foto? Provavelmente deve ter ficado tímida, porque sabia que a foto viria para mim... Mas, mesmo assim. Queria tê-la visto.  
  
Guardou a foto embaixo do travesseiro e adormeceu. Afinal, pra que tanta ansiedade para ver Gina? Amanhã ele a veria mesmo...  
  
O outro dia chegou rápido e às 8:30 Harry já estava preparado. Desceu de malas prontas e foi falar com seu tio.  
  
- Tio Válter? Eu poderia ir passar o resto das férias com meu amigo Rony?  
  
- Está pensando que isto aqui é uma pensão, menino? Que você entra e sai quando quer? Você anda muito mal acostumado. É claro que não pode ir.  
  
- Válter querido, reconsidere. Vai que este pestinha inventa algum jeito de nos ameaçar com suas maluquices... Além do mais, se mandássemos esta coisinha embora agora poderíamos tirar uns dias de descanso na praia, ou talvez no campo. - disse sua tia Petúnia, olhando de cara fechada para o menino.  
  
- Tem razão. E quando é que estes teus amigos vêm te buscar? Amanhã? - disse tio Válter para Harry  
  
- Não. Eles virão hoje mesmo. Às 10.  
  
- Hoje? Vê Petúnina, vê? Este menino está muito mal acostumado. Já tinha tudo programado, só veio pedir permissão agora. - reclamou Válter com a esposa. - Sabe garoto? Só vou deixar você ir embora por causa de Petúnia, do contrário você ficaria aqui até o último dia de férias. Só sairia daqui para voltar para aquele manicômio que você frequenta e chama de escola.  
  
- Mas eu vou poder ir ou não? - perguntou Harry, que não aguentava mais tanta enrolação.  
  
- Onde ele está indo papai? - questionou Duda, o filho dos Dursley. - Quero ir também!  
  
- Quer ir comigo para a casa dos Weasley? Por mim tudo bem. Lembra do caramelo Incha-Língua de uns anos atrás? Tem muito mais daonde veio aquele.  
  
- Credo garoto! Cai fora!  
  
- Você não é nem louco de dar mais um daqueles para o seu primo, menino! Vai embora anda. Vai logo. Vê se não volta tão cedo! - falou tio Válter  
  
- Com prazer - sussurrou Harry, virando de costas, pegando suas coisas e saindo pela porta.  
  
Harry sentou na soleira da casa e aguardou. O tempo nunca passou tão devagar quanto naquele dia. Mas, às 10 horas, um carro, um Ford 56 vermelho, parou na frente da casa dos Dursley. Lá dentro Harry podia ver várias pessoas, todas com o cabelo tão vermelho quanto a cor do 56.  
  
- Oi Harry, entra aí. - Harry não podia acreditar, mas quem lhe dizia isto era um menino alto, olhos azuis, cabelos de fogo. Rony era seu nome e ele era o melhor amigo de Harry.  
  
- Oi pessoal! Vamos, vamos logo. Não aguento olhar pra esta casa nem mais um minuto.  
  
Dentro do carro estavam Fred, Jorge e Rony.  
  
- Como vai Harry? - perguntou Jorge  
  
- Pronto para o melhor fim de férias da sua vida? - questionou Fred  
  
- Vou bem. E estou prontíssimo. Na verdade, desde que desembarquei do Expresso de Hogwarts estou pronto.  
  
- Oras, então vamos! - falou Rony - Pois então Harry, foi o que eu disse. Mione não fala mais comigo direito, então se prepare, pois aposto que ela será chata contigo também.  
  
- O Rony já está falando da Hermione? - perguntou Jorge  
  
- Ele não para de falar dela. É o dia inteiro, ou pior, a noite inteira. Quando está com ela, de dia, fica dando uma de machão, mas quando dá de noite e fica com a gente no quarto antes de ir dormir, fica só reclamando sobre a Mione. - disse Fred  
  
- É um tal de Mione pra lá, Mione pra cá... Você precisa ver Harry. Você precisa ver.  
  
- Aposto que sim. - falou Harry achando aquilo muito engraçado.  
  
- Como assim "aposto que sim"? E o que vocês querem dizer com "Mione pra cá, Mione pra lá? Não estou entendendo. - Rony estava realmente bravo.  
  
Harry estava achando aquilo realmente engraçado. Era tudo que ele sempre quis, e que sempre conseguia. Passar as férias com sua "família" predileta, os Weasley, era mais que um sonho, era a melhor realidade que acontecia na vida de Harry. Começou a pensar que passaria suas férias inteiras com Rony e Hermione. Com Fred, Jorge, Carlinhos, até o chato do Percy era muito bem vindo. Gui, Sr. Weasley, Sra. Weasley, Gina, Gina, Gi... Por que pensava tanto em Gina? De repente sentiu-se muito ansioso, com o peito apertado. Mas por que seria? Que estranho!  
  
Ao chegarem na casa dos Weasley todos desceram do carro e foram correndo para dentro da Toca, como era chamada a morada dos ruivos. Lá dentro eles encontraram a Sra. Weasley, que veio toda nervosa falar com os meninos.  
  
- Harry querido, como vai? Tudo bem!  
  
- Sim Sra. Weasley, tudo ótimo.  
  
- Meninos! Vocês não foram com o carro do pai de vocês pegar o Harry, foram? Não acredito que fizeram mais uma vez este tipo de estupidez.  
  
- Mas mãe…  
  
- Nada de "mas mãe", Ronald. Não sei o que faço com vocês três. Frederic, Jorge, Ronald, terei que colocá-los de castigo. Não acredito! Há três anos vocês já cometeram o mesmo erro, colocaram em risco a vida de vocês e de Harry. Agora vocês fazem tudo de novo e…  
  
- Mãe, deixe-os em paz. Esqueceu que o pai ainda não conseguiu fazer este carro novo voar? Eles devem ter ido dirigindo…  
  
Quando Harry olhou para ver quem tinha defendido ele e os amigos, ficou deslumbrado. Como descrever? Bonita, não, linda, ruiva, com o cabelo comprido, quase na cintura. Os olhos azuis, claros como água. A pele macia, algumas sardas sobre o nariz. Os lábios, tão vermelhos, tão sedutores e ao mesmo tempo tão ingênuos. Tão linda! Tão linda! Tão… Gina?  
  
- O-o-oi Gina! - disse um Harry deslumbrado com tanta beleza.  
  
- Hã? Ah, oi Harry. Deixa os meninos, mãe.  
  
- Tem razão Gina. Meninos, desculpa. Mas sabe como é, vocês vivem aprontando, uma atrás da outra. Eu já tenho que ficar previnida para brigar com vocês. Se vocês fossem um pouco mais educados, mas não, estão sempre...  
  
- Mãe, deixa eles. - disse Carlinhos entrando na sala. - E aí Harry, como vai?  
  
- Muito bem Carlinhos. E você?  
  
- Muito bem também.  
  
- Como vai Gui?  
  
- Estou ótimo. - respondeu o outro Weasley que vinha em seguida.  
  
- E onde está Hermione? - perguntou Rony - Não digam que ela ainda está com o Percy. Que saco! Ela já tá chata, se continuar andando com ele vai piorar.  
  
- Será que você não acha que ela está chata exatamente porque ela está andando com o Percy? - Harry provocou o amigo.  
  
- Que? Como assim? Não entendi, Harry!  
  
- Deixa pra lá Rony, deixa. Vamos, me ajude com minhas malas que vamos jogar quadribol depois, tá?  
  
- Tá bom, mas que você não anda falando coisa com coisa, isto você não pode negar.  
  
Depois de terem arrumado todas as coisas de Harry no quarto de Rony os meninos sentaram para conversar um pouco. Colocar os assuntos em dia.  
  
- Pois então, depois de tudo isso, foi como lhe disse na carta, estamos melhorando de vida. - disse Rony  
  
- Que bom que o dinheiro está ajudando vocês.  
  
- Que dinheiro?  
  
- Ora, o dinheiro, ué? Você não disse que os gêmeos abriram a loja com sabe-se Deus que dinheiro? Pois então, este dinheiro.  
  
- Ah, por um momento pensei que você sabia daonde tinha vindo a grana.  
  
- Não eu não. Mas e então, vamos jogar um pouco?  
  
- Claro, vamos logo antes do jantar.  
  
Sairam pela casa procurando todos os irmãos. Quanto mais pessoas jogassem, mais divertido seria. Chamaram todos, Fred, Jorge, Carlinhos, Gui. Até o Senhor Weasley veio jogar, mas mesmo assim os meninos estavam com poucas pessoas. Tinham apenas um time de três e um time de quatro.  
  
- E se chamássemos o Percy? Poderia completar um dos times. - disse o Sr. Weasley.  
  
- Certo! Vamos atrás dele, Rony! - Harry chamava o amigo.  
  
Quando encontraram Percy, viram que ele estava acompanhado. E muito bem acompanhado, pensou Harry. Hermione tinha crescido, ganhado formas, curvas, se tornado uma linda garota em seus 16 anos. Ainda de longe comentou com o amigo: "Mione está bonita, não está?"  
  
- Você acha, é? - disse Rony com um tom de voz que Harry podia perceber que havia feito um comentário infeliz.  
  
- Não! - arrumou Harry, tarde demais.  
  
- Pois então porque disse?  
  
- Ora Rony, só pra puxar assunto! - e virando-se para os outros dois, gritou - Percy, Mione  
  
O "casal" olhou em direção do menino. Percy, apenas acenou com a mão e retornou o rosto para Hermione. Hermione esta que não estava mais lá.Havia levantado e saido correndo em direção de Harry. Quando chegou perto do amigo deu-lhe um abraço forte e enquanto rodavam sussurou ao ouvido de Harry:  
  
- Ainda bem que você chegou. Não aguento mais o Rony me enchendo a paciência.  
  
- Talvez ele ache que você passa tempo demais com o Percy. - insinuou Harry para a amiga.  
  
- Mas se ele tem problemas com o irmão, é problema dele, não meu.  
  
- Realmente ela é tão desligada quanto Rony - pensou Harry - Como podem?  
  
- Ô Percy, vem cá - gritou Rony. - Quer ir jogar Quadribol conosco?  
  
- Quadribol? Mas eu estava conversando com a Mione e...  
  
- Seria ótimo! Também quero jogar - disse Hermione, muito entusiasmada.  
  
- Ô Hermione, será que dá pra você largar a mão do meu irmão. Agora só porque ele vai jogar você quer jogar também? - replicou Rony  
  
- Credo Rony, é assim que você fala comigo, é? Pois agora é que eu quero jogar mesmo.  
  
- Pois fique sabendo que não dá. Se você entrar vamos ficar com um time de cinco e um time de quatro. Viu? Você vai atrapalhar.  
  
- Seu chato! Não jogo então. - disse Hermione, muito chateada  
  
- Mas se a Hermione não vai jogar eu também não vou. Prefiro ficar conversando com ela. - falou Percy  
  
- Era tudo o que me faltava. Querem parar com esta frescura toda? - Rony estava furioso.  
  
- Ora Rony, você é que tá com frescura. - retrucou Hermione - Está as férias inteiras com frescura e...  
  
- Calma gente. Olha. Por que não fazemos assim? Eu e a Hermione vamos jogar e convidamos a Gina pra jogar também. Assim teremos dois times de cinco. Ficará melhor com mais gente. - resolveu Percy - Harry, vá chamar a Gina por favor. Nós iremos para o campo.  
  
- Tá bem. - Harry não sabia mais o que fazer mesmo, achou que esta seria a única solução.  
  
Ao chegar em casa Harry perguntou para Sra. Weasley se ela tinha visto a Gina. A mãe da menina disse que a garota tinha passado o dia inteiro dentro do quarto e que provavelmente ainda estaria lá. Harry subiu as escadas e se dirigiu ao quarto de Gina. Ao bater na porta não obteve resposta. Insistiu, mas nada. Só então percebeu a voz de Gina, como se conversasse com alguém. Tentou pensar em quem poderia estar lá dentro com ela e chegou a seguinte conclusão: ninguém! Resolveu então abrir a porta do quarto e espiar de levinho. Ao primeiro instante Harry não achou nada de mais no que via, mas rapidamente um misto de ódio e medo atingiu seu peito. Abriu a porta com violencia, sacou sua varinha e gritou: "Incendio", depois pulou em cima de Gina e a abraçou forte. Ficaram face a face, deitados no chão.  
  
- Harry! Que você está fazendo?  
  
- Gina! Quantas vezes vamos ter que lhe dizer que não pode conversar com objetos? - Harry estava nervoso, com medo. Explicava para Gina o que acontecera.  
  
- Mas quem disse que eu estava falando com um objeto? E sai de cima de mim, por favor.  
  
- Ah, desculpe. - O menino levantou e ajudou Gina a ficar de pé. Depois voltou a reclamar. - Acha que não vi? Estava conversando com aquela pena. Ainda bem que eu vi, porque do contrário você teria sua energia sugada novamente. Não se lembra do que aconteceu no seu 1º ano de Hogwarts?  
  
- Naquela época eu era uma tola! - parecia que Gina tinha ficado brava pela menção de seu erro de três anos. - Além do mais, aquela pena não me responde sozinha! Em algum lugar do mundo minha prima está conversando comigo utilizando uma pena igualzinha.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Minha sorte é que a pena é de Fênix, assim seu feitiço do fogo no pôde fazer mal a ela. Do contrário teria perdido minha fonte de comunicação com minha prima.  
  
- Poxa, desculpa Gina. É que eu me desesperei. Pensei que você estava sendo atac...  
  
Neste momento entrou uma grande coruja preta por dentro da janela. Deixou cair em cima de Harry uma carta que ele já conhecia o conteúdo.  
  
- Não acredito!  
  
Dentro da carta havia uma mensagem do Ministério de Magia alertando-o que seus poderes não poderiam ser usados fora dos limites de Hogwarts e que ele já deveria ter consciência disso, devido a fatos anteriores. Se aquilo ocorresse novamente, antes que ele pisasse em Hogwarts, teria seus poderes cancelados por tempo indeterminado e talvez responderia a outra audiência.  
  
- Droga! Outra intimação.  
  
- Vê Harry? Eu não cometo o mesmo erro duas vezes. Você também não deveria cometer. - disse Gina.  
  
Antes que Harry pudesse respondê-la, Rony apareceu no quarto.  
  
- E então Gina? Vamos ou não vamos jogar Quadribol? - questionou Rony.  
  
- Claro, vamos lá. - disse a menina saindo do quarto.  
  
- Você não vem, cara?  
  
- Já vou Rony, já vou.  
  
Rony saiu do quarto deixando nele um Harry muito confuso. Por que Gina tinha sido tão grossa com ele? Por que não ficara tímida como sempre? Como conseguira enfrentá-lo tão facilmente? E, mais importante, por que Harry se importava tanto com estas mudanças na pequena Weasley? Estas eram perguntas que o menino que sobreviveu ainda não podia responder.  
  
Antes de sair do quarto, Harry viu a tal pena de Fênix se recompor e escrever uma mensagem no ar, com letras brilhantes, de várias cores, que iam se apagando a medida que eram lidas. A mensagem dizia: "Não pergunte coisas que não serão respondidas agora, Potter. Viva um dia de cada vez! Anda, vá jogar com seus amigos. Um dia tudo ficará claro pra você. Diferente, esquisito, inesperado, mas claro!". Subitamente Harry teve a impressão de que sabia sobre o que a pena falava, mas antes de perguntar qualquer coisa, ela voltou a escrever. "Vai". E Harry foi. 


	2. Segredos e Confissões

Cap. 02 - Segredos e Confissões  
  
Quando chegou fora da casa, Harry viu Gina e o Sr. Weasley tirando time. Colocou-se na fila e esperou ser escolhido, pensando em tudo que lhe acontecera no quarto com Gina e com aquela pena. Quem Gina tinha mesmo dito estar do outro lado do objeto? Ele não conseguia lembrar. A idéia de Gina ter mudado radicalmente em relação a ele sobrepunha sua memória e percepção.  
  
- Certo! Então teremos nos times um goleiro, dois atacantes, um apanhador e um batedor, certo Sr. Weasley? - disse a Gina, com tom de que levava o jogo muito a sério.  
  
- Certo baixinha! Quem começa? - perguntou o pai da menina, rindo do seu jeito.  
  
- Eu! Batedora. E escolho Rony! Goleiro. - começou Gina.  
  
- Então eu, atacante, escolho Fred! Batedor. - disse o pai  
  
- Hermione! Atacante.  
  
- Hermione? Aonde você está com a cabeça? Ela não sabe jogar... - resmungou Rony.  
  
- Melhor que você aposto - retrucou Granger.  
  
- Enfim... Carlinhos!. Goleiro.  
  
- Harry! Apanhador.  
  
- Puxa Gina! Pensei que tinha esquecido dele! Harry, você seria minha próxima aquisição! - disse o Sr. Weasley  
  
- Obrigado Sr. Weasley!  
  
- Ah pai. Escolhe logo. Não tenho culpa que o senhor foi lerdo e deixou o Harry pra mim. - respondeu a menina com ar triunfante.  
  
- Certo, certo! Vejamos... Gui! Atacante.  
  
- Ah não! Não quero o George de atacante. Ele é péssimo de atacante! - resmungou Gina.  
  
- Então escolha o Percy. - disse o pai  
  
- Tá louco? O Percy não é bom atacante, mas é pior apanhador. Se eu escolhê-lo, você vai ficar com o George de apanhador. Do contrário o Percy fica sendo o apanhador do seu time. - pensou a menina em voz alta.  
  
- Anda Gina! - disse Percy, sem gostar nem um pouco dos "elogios" que ganhava.  
  
- Tudo bem! O Percy é meu, vai. Atacante. O Fred e o Jorge nunca ficam separados. Não sou eu que vou mudar isso.  
  
- Valeu maninha! - disse Jorge - E eu sou apanhador!  
  
- Então vamos crianças! - gritou o Sr. Weasley  
  
Jogaram quase a tarde inteira. Foram goles que passaram de mão em mão, balaços que foram mirados e acertados em alguns jogadores. Gols que foram feitos e gols que foram brilhantemente defendidos... Rodopios, giros, rasantes... Eles voaram e brincaram como nunca! Se divertiram a valer! Só o pomo que não tinha dado o ar de sua graça. Pelo menos, não até o presente momento.  
  
Quando Harry o viu, quase não acreditou. Eles já estavam brincando há horas. Ele e Jorge já tinham até desistido de procurar o pomo. Só ficavam mesmo voando e se divertindo as custas dos balaços que perseguiam Hermione, das goles que perfuravam o gol de Rony, do medo que Fred sentia cada vez que Gina socava um balaço (ela parecia saber jogar bem naquela posição). Era quase um milagre o pomo estar ali, na frente dele, tão pertinho que ele quase conseguia.... TOCAR! Por um segundo o pomo relou seus dedos, mas rapidamente lhe escapou. Harry fez questão de ir rapidamente atrás dele. Parecia um lunático. Em 5 segundos já tinha percorrido todo o campo, cada cantinho dele. Estava atrás do pomo, chegando perto e se afastando dele a cada segundo, a cada décimo, a cada milésimo. Voava tão rápido que nem percebeu Gina ultrapassando-o pelo seu lado esquerdo, chegando no fim do campo, e fazendo um balão. Agora ela vinha a mil, direto em direção a Harry, enquanto ele seguia em frente, atrás do pomo. Quanto mais ele acelerava, mais ela acelerava também. Ele sabia o porquê. Ela queria o pomo, ela queria o pomo, ela queria... e aquele taco na mão dela? Gina estava de batedora! Batedora do mesmo time que Harry! Mas então... Por que ela vem tão rápido? Tão rápido... tão rápido... tão ráp... PEGOU! Enfim Harry pegou o pomo, a poucos centímetros de Gina. E parou... mas Gina não!  
  
- Haaarryyyyyy!!!  
  
Ela empurrou o menino com força para o lado com a mão direita enquanto batia numa goles descontrolada com o taco da mão esquerda. Enquanto isso, Rony já aparecia do lado de Harry, para ajudá-lo a não cair da vassoura e o Sr. Weasley já ia atrás da goles maluca, junto com Fred e Jorge, que já estavam mais bem acostumados com esse tipo de coisa. Rony levou o amigo até o chão e o fez sentar na grama.  
  
- Harry, cara, você está bem? Tem alguma coisa machucada? Quer que eu te pegue a...  
  
- Harry! Harry! Como você está? Tudo bem? Te machuquei? Fala Harry, fala! - Gina estava realmente assustada.  
  
- Eu estou bem Gina! Estou bem? O que houve?  
  
- O que houve pergunto eu!!! - a Sra. Weasley já vinha furiosa de dentro da casa - Acham que eu não vi? Não acredito que vocês voltaram a jogar com este balaço maluco! E você Gina? Que decepção meu amor! Logo você, brincando com isso, sabendo que está quebrado?  
  
- Mas mãe...  
  
- Nada de mas mãe Ronald! Deixa o seu pai saber disso...  
  
- Na verdade, - o Sr. Weasley voltava com o balaço domado - eu já sei!  
  
- Não acredito! Não acredito! Como você pode fazer isso? Seus filhos? Estes eu entendo! Mas você? Ah... Pois venha querido! Pois venha que vamos ter uma conversa muito séria lá dentro!  
  
- Crianças, acho que hoje eu fico sem jantar. - lamentou o Sr. Weasley  
  
- Eu ouvi isso, hein? E a propósito... Como está Harry querido?  
  
- Estou bem senhora Weasley. Não aconteceu nada!  
  
- E você Mione? Tudo bem, meu amor?  
  
- Claro Sra. Weasley. Tudo bem...  
  
- Ai que vergonha! Venha, venha logo querido. Vamos conversar...  
  
- Adeus meninos. Já vou querida! - resmungou o Sr. Weasley  
  
Harry ainda não tinha entendido o que tinha acontecido, mas pouco importava. O que importava é que Gina tinha voltado a se preocupar com ele. Que Gina tinha salvado-o. Que Gina... Mas que cisma era esta com Gina? Que coisa! Até que parece que ele... Não! Não era isso! Provavelmente era só uma chateação por saber que Gina não gostava mais dele. Ora, todo mundo fica chateado quando descobre que uma pessoa que gostava da gente deixou de gostar. Ué, normal... Mas será que Gina não gostava mais dele? Nem um pouquinho? Será que ela ainda estava namorando com Dino Thomas? Será que gostava mesmo dele? Mas que importava? Ele não gostava dela mesmo... Ué! Mesmo assim tinha que agradecê-la. E foi o que fez.  
  
- É... Gina?  
  
- Sim? - respondeu a menina que ainda aparentava estar preocupada.  
  
- Obrigada! Obrigada mesmo tá? Fique tranqüila... eu estou bem.  
  
- Ah... é? Que bom. Fico mais feliz em saber que você está bem... - e saiu andando.  
  
O fim da tarde se foi e a noite chegou, e depois que o time dos "Cabelos Vermelhos" (Sr. Weasley, Gui, Fred, Carlinhos e Jorge) perdeu feio no quadribol para os "Sardinhas no Rosto" (Hermione, Percy, Gina, Rony e Harry), todos foram pra dentro da toca, tomar um banho para depois jantar. Em todos os quarto a fofoca rolava solta, mas em um dos quartos a conversa era assim:  
  
- Harry, me diz, como é que a gente sabe se está gostando de alguém? - perguntou Rony  
  
- P-por que pergunta Rony? - Será que ele acha que eu... - pensou Harry apreensivo.  
  
- Ora, você sabe destas coisas... Você não gostava da Cho?  
  
- Cho? - por um momento aquela frase parecia coisaa de maluco para Harry. Ele gostava da Cho? Como? Aos poucos sua memória foi relembrando a menina. A face oriental que ela tinha. Seus cabelos negros, lisos. Os olhos pequenos, escuros como a noite. Tão envolventes... Tão linda, tão linda, tão...  
  
- Harry? - gritou o ruivo  
  
- Desculpa! Desculpa! É... o que você perguntou?  
  
- Se você gostava da Cho...  
  
- Sim! Claro que sim! - foi então que reparou no que tinha dito - Quer dizer... m-mais ou m-menos...  
  
- Olha! Não sabia que você era tão cara-de-pau assim. Falar isso com tanta desenvoltura... - Rony ria do amigo que tinha ficado muito vermelho.  
  
- Mas, eu daí, Rony? Que isso tem haver?  
  
- Bem, como foi que você descobriu que gostava dela?  
  
- É fácil... Bem... Você não para de pensar na pessoa... Você fica muito contente só de ouvir falar o nome dela... É...   
  
Quando a vê, é como se você fosse no céu voando. Voando sem vassoura... E de repente, você cai de lá, cai com tudo... Vai caindo, caindo, caindo... Até que acorda, e vê que nada daquilo aconteceu e que o que causou o delírio foi o rosto dela, o toque dela, o b-beijo dela...  
  
- Puxa, que legal... - Rony parecia encantado. - Mas, me diz Harry... E... é legal?  
  
- Legal? Como legal?? O b-beijo???  
  
- Não... é... Legal... É... Legal. É que eu... eu nunca... somos tão amigos... e...  
  
- Certo Rony, entendi! É legal, sim, quando você gosta da menina! E tá combinado! Quando você beijar, vai vir correndo me contar!  
  
- Certo! - disse Rony - Voar até o céu sem vassoura e cair de lá de cima, né?  
  
- É...  
  
- E dói?  
  
- Às vezes...  
  
- Então é isso - Rony pensou, um pouco alto  
  
- Que disse?  
  
- Nada! Nada não Harry! - Vem. Vamos jantar.  
  
Desceram para a cozinha e lá estavam todos. Foi um jantar abundante e animado. Isso era o que Harry sempre pensava dos Weasley. Apesar de eles não serem ricos e às vezes terem que se contentar com objetos materiais de segunda mão, eram uma família feliz, bonita, e acolhedora. Harry e Hermione, ele tinha certeza que a menina também se sentia assim, sempre ficavam muito a vontade na casa dos Weasley.  
  
Quando pensava nisso, Harry se lembrava dos Dursley e sentia um aperto no peito. Por que ele não podia ter uma família normal? Por que os Dursley tinha que ser tão malvados com ele? Ele tinha certeza que de alguma forma Dumbledore deveria ter obrigado os Dursley a ficar com ele... Ele não entendia como uma família poderia ser tão má com um ente. E agora ele tinha que ficar lá para sempre, com os Dursleys, uma vez que seu único parente, seu padrinho, tinha... atravessado o véu.  
  
- Harry? Você não comeu nada ainda. Não vai dar uma de visita, né? - Gina olhava curiosa para o menino. Pela primeira vez desde que Harry chegou à casa ela sorria para ele.  
  
E assim continuaram as férias do menino que sobreviveu. Todos os dias eles inventavam algo novo. Jogavam quadribol, xadrez bruxo, snap explosivo, ajudavam os gêmeos a montarem novos projetos para as Gemialidades Weasley, reviam, obrigados por Hermione, alguns tópicos das matérias estudadas até o ano anterior. Foi assim até dia 31 de agosto.  
  
- Vamos garotos, acordem! - Era a mãe dos Weasley que gritava a plenos pulmões pela casa. - Vamos! Vamos!  
  
Uma correria danada começou pela casa. Todos queriam ir aonde sabiam que iriam. Todos queriam chegar logo, para aproveitar o máximo do lugar. Todos sabiam que era o melhor dia do ano enquanto ainda estavam em casa. Todos, até o Sr. Weasley, iriam rodar e rodar por todos os cantos durante o dia inteiro e só voltar ao cair da noite. E todos queriam, e todos sabiam, e todos iriam... ao Beco Diagonal!  
  
- Formem uma fila. Já sabem o que fazer. Incendio! Um pouco de Pó de Flu e...  
  
- Beco Diagonal!  
  
- Beco Diagonal!  
  
- Beco Diagonal!  
  
- Beco Diagonal!  
  
- Beco Diagonal!  
  
- Beco Diagonal!  
  
- Beco Diagonal!  
  
Chegaram ao Beco Diagonal e como sempre saíram vendo as coisas. Eram corujas bonitas que chamavam atenção, vassouras último modelos, livros e mais livros, vestes da última moda de Paris, varinhas, sapos, gatos, ratos, tudo quanto é tipo de novidade. Doces mil, salgados, logros. Isso sem contar o banco de Gringotes, que era a primeira parada para todos e que Harry, Hermione e Rony adoravam visitar, pois o achavam lindo lindo lindo. Depois de muito andar, de muito rir, de muito se divertir, os Weasley alugaram quartos do Caldeirão Furado. Depois que todos se acomodaram, foram jantar e voltaram para seus quartos esperando o outro dia, em que partiriam para Hogwarts.  
  
Dentro de seu quarto, Harry não conseguia dormir. Se revirava na cama, sem conseguir pregar os olhos. Resolveu então se levantar. Olhou para Rony, Fred e Jorge e viu que os três dormiam profundamente. A solução então era descer e andar um pouco.  
  
A cabeça de Harry estava repleta de dúvidas. Gina, Rony, Voldemort, Hermione, Cho, todos rodavam em seus pensamentos confusos. Mas em quem Harry mais pensava era em Sirius Black. O padrinho tinha morrido no ano anterior. Morrido não, sido morto! Ele tinha sido assassinado por sua própria prima, uma comensal da morte. E Harry, até agora, não conseguira assimilar o fato. Era nesta horas que Harry tinha vontade de gritar o nome do Lord das Trevas para todos ouvirem. Diferente das outras pessoas, Harry não tinha medo de pronunciar o nome de Voldemort. Ele não se sentia nem um pouco receoso em fazê-lo e não entendia por que todos o repreendiam por isso. Mas o que ele sabia é que de alguma forma Voldemort se sentia ameaçado... não... confrontado, quando alguém pronunciava seu nome. E era isso que Harry queria fazer, confrontá-lo, desafiá-lo, combatê-lo, derrotá-lo. Harry não era um menino de sentir raiva, mas a morte de seu padrinho tinha revoltado-o. Ele considerava Voldemort o maior covarde e medroso do mundo, do universo. Tinha tanto medo das pessoas, o Lord das Trevas, que matava um por um aqueles que pudesse de alguma forma enfrentá-lo e assim ensinava seus pupilos comensais, tão covardes quanto o líder. Mas o ex-Tom Riddle pagaria por tudo que fizera com Harry, tudo que fizera com seus pais, e tudo o que fizera com Black. Ah, pagaria.  
  
Foi pensando nisso que Harry foi descendo para a entrada da estalagem. Sentou-se numa mesa, na penumbra percebeu depois, e pediu uma cerveja amanteigada. Nisso, ele viu Gina descendo e sentando-se numa mesa perto da dele e fazendo o mesmo pedido ao garçom. Pensou em ir falar com a menina, mas rapidamente mudou de idéia, quando viu que ela estava acompanhada. Acompanhada, vírgula, porque a companhia dela era a tal pena que intrigara tanto Harry anteriormente. O menino ficou prestando atenção em Gina e nas atitudes que ela tinha com a tal pena. Se lembrou que a Sr. Weasley tinha dito que Gina tinha passado o começo das férias inteiro dentro do quarto. Provavelmente com a tal pena, pensava ele agora. Ele lembrou-se também que mesmo depois que ele e Hermione chegaram na toca ele tinha continuado no quarto. "Um pouco menos agora, mas continua isolada" diria a mãe da garota. Foi em meio estes pensamentos que ele começou a ouvir Gina conversando com a tal pena. Estava tão curioso que ficou quietinho, agradecendo ter sentado na penumbra e prestou atenção na conversa que a menina tinha com o objeto.  
  
- Não acho que ele tenha mudado em nada. Não mesmo... Não concordo! Ele continua igual...... Como posso saber? Não vou ficar me metendo na vida pessoal dele...... É claro que quero! Mas... Não é assim...... Amanhã...... Tomara, iria adorar ficar perto dele, mas...... Quê? Não vou falar sobre isso com Rony. Sem chance. Ele iria rir da minha cara!... Eu já te disse como o meu irmão é. Ele acha que eu continuo sendo uma criancinha bobinha tolinha...... Exato! Eu não sou que nem ele. Eu sei o que quero. Se ele é tonto e não percebe que cai de amores pela Mione, problema dele. Eu sei o que quero da vida, ué!...... Ei... Pára boba... Não fica rindo, hahaha, eu não estou caindo de amores por ninguém não, tá?...... Não senhora, já estive, mas não estou mais, tá?... É sério, pode acreditar... Hahaha...  
  
Ele não entendia. Estaria falando dele? Ou estaria falando de Dino? E por que ele tinha cismado com Dino agora? Que coisa! Afinal, era o namorado de Gina. Nada mais normal que eu garota gostar do namorado. Mas ela tinha razão e só agora ele realmente percebia. Ela não era mais uma criancinha bobinha tolinha. Tá certo que quanto a viu quando chegou nos Weasley ele já reparou que ela tinha mudado, que estava mais bonita do que nunca. Mas só agora a ficha dele caia sobre o quanto ela tinha mudado. Realmente, Gina não era a mesma.  
  
- Surpresa? Que surpresa? - a menina tinha dito algo para a pena que realmente intrigara Harry. O garoto deu um gole em sua cerveja amanteigada que só agora percebera que estava ali e prestou mais atenção. - Ah, me conta, vai, por favor!  
  
Foi então que Harry viu pela primeira vez naquela conversa as letras brilhantes em resposta. "Amanhã priminha. Amanhã... Agora vá dormir... Afinal de contas, você tem que estar descansada pra amanhã. Ou você vai querer dormir no trem?"  
  
A menina levantou da cadeira e foi direto para o quarto, a pena flutuando atrás dela. Harry esperou alguns minutinhos, engoliu o resto da sua cerveja e subiu para o quarto. Deitou-se e...  
  
Quando Harry já estava começando a relaxar em seu sono, sentiu uma pontada na sua barriga. Depois outra. E outra, outra, várias... Seu sono era tanto que mal conseguia abrir os olhos.  
  
- Vamos Harry! Acorda! Ora de dizer tchau pra minha casa e oi pra sua... - disse Rony contente com o rosto bem perto da face do amigo.  
  
- Ahhhh! Credo Rony! Tá me estranhando? Que idéia é essa de chegar tão perto!  
  
- Nossa! Que bafo, cara! " Harry, anda logo. E vê se dá um jeito nesse hálito de vampiro. Nem o vampiro lá de casa tem um bafo tão desgraçado.  
  
- Tá seu exagerado! Pára de me caçoar. Já estou indo.  
  
Em poucos minutos todos estavam prontos e se dirigindo à King's Cross. Chegando lá todos os tramites foram feitos rapidamente. Os meninos instalaram suas bagagens no trem e voltaram correndo para as janelas, para ouvir os conselhos da Sra. Weasley.  
  
- Se comportem aí no trem e me mandem uma coruja quando chegarem em Hogsmead.  
  
- Calma, mãe - disse Jorge  
  
- É só uma carona que estamos pegando - completou Fred  
  
- Não estamos mais na escola, esqueceu? - disseram os gêmeos em coro.  
  
- Bem que queria ter esquecido este desgosto - respondeu brava a Sra. Weasley  
  
- Tá, mãe!  
  
- Rony! Nada de notas ruins, hein? Precisa estudar para os NIEMs do próximo ano. Preciso que algum de vocês me dê algum orgulho.  
  
- O Gui e o Carlinhos já não tá bom - resmungou Fred.  
  
- Depender do Rony para ter orgulho é fogo, hein? - completou Jorge.  
  
- Eu ouvi isso, seus... - reclamou Rony, furioso.  
  
- E nada de brigas! Gina querida! Estou tão orgulhosa da minha menina. Este ano você terá seu primeiro baile, não é?  
  
- Na verdade eu já fui no Baile de Inverno ano passado, mãe...  
  
- Foi? Como?  
  
- Eu fui convidada...  
  
- Ai que lindo! E não me contou nada, menina? Não vá seguir os conselhos de seus irmãos, hein? Mas você arranjou vestido aonde?  
  
- Uma amiga emprestou...  
  
- Ahhhh... Pois então você vai gostar da surpresa! Um vestido novo de baile. Lindo!  
  
- Jura mãe?  
  
- Juro! Você vai ficar linda. Só que ainda não chegou. Quando chegar eu te mando, tá?  
  
- Tá bem mãe. Mas não precisava... Obrigada!  
  
- Mas não fui eu que dei. Foi outra pessoa!  
  
- Ah, é? Bem, agradece pra mim?  
  
- Claro bebê, eu agradeço. Bom, meninos isso é tudo. Tchau Harry querido. Tchau Hermione querida.  
  
- Tchau Sra. Weasley - disseram os dois.  
  
- Tchau mãe - gritaram os irmãos de cabelos vermelhos.  
  
- Tchau crianças.  
  
E assim o trem começou a andar. Mais rápido, mais rápido, mais rápido... Os meninos continuaram olhando pela janela até que Harry disse para Rony:  
  
- Tem razão Rony. Estamos dando tchau pra sua casa, e indo para minha.  
  
Todos colocaram-se pra dentro e foram para suas cabines. Harry estava realmente feliz. Estava indo pra casa depois de tanto tempo e estava com sua família, a Granger e os Weasley. 


	3. A Nova Cabelos Vermelhos

Cap. 03 - A Nova "Cabelos Vermelhos"  
  
Dentro do trem, as crianças foram direto para o compartimento onde tinham alojado suas malas. Hermione, Harry e Rony estavam conversando animadamente dentro do quarto-móvel quando Gina e Luna entraram.  
  
- Ué? Saiu da toca, maninha? - riu Rony.  
  
- Só queria ficar um pouco com meu irmãozinho, ué? Que estão fazendo?  
  
- Nada! Conversando um pouco. Falando bobagem! - Hermione ria para a amiga.  
  
- Eu, hein? Vocês estão me saindo melhor que a encomenda...  
  
- Por falar em encomenda, como sua mãe ai mandar seu vestido, Gina? – perguntou Luna que já estava sentada, com um exemplar de O Pasquim na mão.  
  
- Pelo correio-coruja, eu acho. Por que pergunta?  
  
- É que eu queria mandar uns presentinhos para minha tia. Na verdade, ela não é muito tia. É irmã da minha mãe, mas é quase da minha idade.  
  
- Ah, que legal!  
  
- Pois então, e eu falei para ela dos meninos, e ela quer que eu mande umas fotos.  
  
- Meninos? – Harry se animou, pensando que falavam dele – Que meninos?  
  
- Ora! Meninos! Vejamos: Simas, Lino, Justino...  
  
- Pena que o Oliver Wood não estuda mais com a gente – comentou Gina – Ele é tão lindo!  
  
- Pois é. Tem também o Dino, o Fred, o Jorge – continuou Hermione.  
  
- Ora! Vamos já parando com este "tricô". Vamos já parando com este "tricô"! Onde já se viu? Fred, Jorge...? E você Gina, que história é essa de Oliver Wood? – Rony reclamou com as meninas  
  
- Malfoy – disse Luna  
  
- MALFOY? - todos se surpreenderam com Luna, mas logo entenderam quando ela apontou para a porta e de lá veio uma voz.  
  
- E de quem você queria que elas falassem, Weasley? De você e de seu amiguinho Potter? – Draco Malfoy entrava no vagão.  
  
- Que faz aqui, Malfoy? Caia fora! – Hermione estava muito brava.  
  
- Ora, ora, ora. Se não é nossa querida amiga trouxa, Hermione. Cale a boca, Granger! Não estou falando com você. Você realmente se achar o máximo, não é, pobretão? Com este cabelo sem graça, sem cor definida... – Quanto mais Draco insultava Rony, mais Luna e Gina se encolhiam num canto. Isto acontecia porque elas estavam com medo do que viam: uma Hermione que ia ficando cada vez mais vermelha, a ponto de explodir a qualquer minuto como uma bomba atômica. – ...estas roupas de segunda mão que já perderam a forma... Sinceramente Weasley, você é uma aber...  
  
- Cala a boca, você, Malfoy! – Hermione berrava a plenos pulmões – Você não chega aos pés do Rony. Você não passa de um riquinho esnobe, metido. Pensa que é bonito? Pois não é! É feio, horrível! Quanto mais as pessoas te conhecem, mais horrível você se torna. Você até poderia ter um rosto bonito, mas para mim? Pra mim você tem verrugas por todo o corpo, manchas horríveis. Seu cabelo é desgrenhado, os olhos são muito juntos e o nariz é muito grande e pontudo. Você é uma mistura de NADA com COISA ALGUMA!  
  
- Olha aqui Granger...  
  
- Agora o Rony? O Rony não! O Rony é lindo! O Rony é bom, atencioso, carinhoso, amigo! O Rony ta sempre lá quando alguém precisa dele. O Rony é tudo que você e muito mais. Quisera você ser um décimo do que é o Rony!  
  
Quando Hermione parou de falar, todos a olhavam muito espantados, principalmente Malfoy. Quando este falou, tinha um som irônico na voz. Uma ironia já conhecida.  
  
- Olha... Granger... Se você quiser se declarar pro Weasley, é problema seu e azar o dele. Agora, por favor, poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos. Vou me embora daqui, antes que seja obrigado a ser testemunha do casamento deste pobretão com esta... esta... nascida trouxa, por assim dizer. – e Draco deixou o compartimento.  
  
- Sujeitinho nojento. Que foi gente? Que cara é essa?  
  
- Nada! Nada! – Potter e a pequena Weasley tentaram disfarçar.  
  
- Que sorriso besta é esse, Ronald? – perguntou Luna por detrás do Pasquim.  
  
- Sorriso? Que sorriso, menina? – perguntou Rony, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.  
  
Depois disso, a viagem continuou sem mais novidades. Rony olhava de vez em quando para Hermione e sorria. Luna e Gina conversavam animadamente a respeito de uma matéria do Pasquim sobre o tráfico de varinhas falsas que não faziam feitiço algum, a não ser transfigurar tijolos de barro em barras de chocolate meio-amargo, e de tempos em tempos se viravam para Hermione.  
  
- Se Hermione não fosse tão nossa amiga, aposto que andaria para cima e para baixo com essas duas. – pensava Harry, enquanto em meio a conversas e pausas, pensava em quanto sua vida mudara nos últimos cinco anos. Foi assim que chegaram a Hogwarts.  
  
Assim que desceram do trem, formaram suas filas e entraram nas carruagens. Como sempre, foram na mesma carruagem de Neville e Simas. Ainda poderam ver Hermione e Gina entrando juntas numa carruagem junto a Dino e Colin? O que as duas faziam com eles?  
  
- Harry, olha! O que as duas fazem lá?  
  
- E com Creevey e Thomas?  
  
- Creevey? Thomas? Neville estranhava Harry – Por que está chamando-os pelo sobrenome?  
  
- E o que mais estariam fazendo? – perguntou Simas – Estão indo para o castelo, ué! Além do mais, Dino e Gina não são namorados? Nada mais normal que andarem juntos...  
  
Namorados... Harry ainda não tinha entendido esta história, mas agora, quando a via com Dino...  
  
- Namorados! Vou conversar seriamente com ele. Onde já se viu? Namorar a minha irmã... Belo amigo!  
  
- Quando ela gostava do Harry você não dizia nada – disse Neville  
  
- É. Você nunca me disse nada!  
  
- Ora, Harry. É que eu sempre soube que você nunca namoraria com ela.  
  
NUNCA!  
  
As carruagens partiram em direção ao castelo. Do lado de fora fazia uma noite bonita. A lua estava cheia, brilhante, e as estrelas eram muitas, formando desenhos, imagens, fazendo pensar. Em alguns instantes as carruagens atingiram o castelo. Ao sair, Harry avistou seu amigo, Hagrid.  
  
- Olá, Hagrid!  
  
- Olá, Harry. Olá, Rony. Como estão?  
  
- Bem Hagrid! Muito bem!  
  
- Bom, nos vemos lá dentro, Harry. Rony, venha me ajudar – e dirigindo-se para os outros alunos – Primeiro anistas, primeiro anistas. Aqui, por favor.  
  
- Tchau, Harry. O dever me chama. Nos vemos lá dentro. Ei, nanicos, por aqui!!!  
  
Os alunos se dirigiram ao salão principal e se sentaram em suas respectivas mesas. Gina encontrou Harry e Neville e se sentou perto deles com Dino. Logo chegaram Rony e Hermione. Dali em diante tudo correu normalmente. Dumbledore fez seu discurso e então pediu para que McGonagall fizesse a seleção.  
  
- Primeiro ano, façam fila aqui na frente. Assim que eu disser seus nomes, venham aqui na frente. Quando forem escolhidos, dirijam-se às mesas de suas casas.  
  
Um murmurinho foi ouvido, junto ao barulho dos alunos andando, mas em instantes o salão voltou a ficar em silêncio. A seleção, então, começou a ser feita.  
  
- Lindsey, Diana.  
  
A menina de olhos e pele clara e cabelos escuros se dirigiu ao banco.  
  
- Sente-se querida e fique olhando para frente.  
  
- CORVINAL! – gritou o chapéu seletor depois de um tempo.  
  
- Johnson, Patrick.  
  
- GRIFIN"RIA!  
  
- Lockhart, William.  
  
- LUFA-LUFA!  
  
- Lockhart? Será parente daquele maluco? – perguntou Rony  
  
- Marshall, Devon  
  
- SONCERINA!  
  
Depois disso vieram muitos outros como Pámela, Ana – Soncerina; Grow, Macaulay – Grifinória; Texas, Patty – Corvinal; Dias, Fabrízio – Corvinal; August, Mark – Lufa-lufa. Depois que Wallberg, Denise foi para a Grifinória, a Profª McGonagall voltou a falar.  
  
- Bem, espero que todos estejam contentes com suas casas e que façam por merecer estudar em Hogwarts. Agora o diretor tem mais alguns rec...  
  
BLAM! Um barulho ensurdecedor veio da porta e instantaneamente todos se viraram para olhar. Uma figura estranha, usando uma capa preta com capuz estava parada no fim da sala, em frente à porta, que obviamnte acabara de "fechar".  
  
- Quantas vezes teremos que avisar que atrasos não serão permitidos? 50 pontos menos para... é... qual sua casa? – falou a Profª McGonagall  
  
- Não tenho casa, Profª - disse a pessoa em baixo da capa – Não ainda! Acabei de chegar. Desculpe a demora.  
  
- Como pode ter acabado de chegar? – perguntou Snape – O trem chegou a tempos.  
  
- Acho que se trata de uma transferência, Prof. – disse Dumbledore, que olhava para a capa como se já soubesse quem estava lá.  
  
- Sim. Só cheguei agora porque vim voando.  
  
Por um segundo o barulho do salão foi ensurdecedor. "Voando?" "Como ela pode ter vindo voando?" "Será que ela tem um Ford como vocês, Rony?" "Gostei deste jeito sombrio".  
  
- Silêncio! Silêncio! – Dumbledore aquietou os alunos – Você dizia...?  
  
- Que vim voando... É... Carro voador. E... não vim de trem porque... os papéis da transferência não tinham chegado a tempo. Eles estão aqui, comigo – e o vulto balançou umas fiolhas de pergaminho.  
  
- Então, venha! – disse a Profª McGonagall  
  
O vulto começou a andar em direção a mesa dos professores. Todos os alunos tentavam ver quem era a tal pessoa, mas ninguém conseguia ver o seu rosto. Ela foi andando observada por todos. Todos, menos Gina, reparou Harry.  
  
- Rony, olha! Rony!  
  
- Quê, cara?  
  
- Olha sua irmã. Ela ta quieta, triste. Que ela tem?  
  
- Ela tá triste porque não trouxe aquela pena. Sabe, não se pode trazer comunicadores permanentes pra Hogwarts. Assim, ela vai ficar sem falar com a nossa prima.  
  
- Ah! Que bom! – pensou Harry.  
  
- Aqui estão os papéis Profª - disse a pessoa de capuz.  
  
- Muito bem. Então quando eu disser o seu nome, suba no banco. Vejamos... onde está...  
  
O vulto olhou para trás enquanto a Profª procurava seu nome nos papéis. Neste instante, a cicatriz de Harry doeu. Ardia tanto que ele até pensou que fosse o Lord das Trevas que tinha entrado no castelo. Mas não, Voldemort não entraria assim. E Dumbledore sabia quem era o vulto, ou pelo menos, era o que parecia.  
  
Quando a cicatriz parou de doer, Harry percebeu que tudo tinha ocorrido em poucos segundos, que a capa já virara de costas para ele e que a Profª McGonagall já estava dizendo seu nome.  
  
- Weasley, Phalcon.  
  
Quando o vulto tirou o capuz, todos puderam ver uma menina de uns 16 anos, com cabelos mesclados de negro e vermelho. Gina subtamente ficou em pé, junto com Rony.  
  
- O que ela tá fazendo aqui?  
  
- Então esta era a surpresa! – Gina sorria muito.  
  
A garota de cabelos rubro-negros se dirigiu à cadeira. Antes de colocar o Chapéu Seletor, o mesmo já reclamou:  
  
- Outra Weasley? Pensei que tinham acabado. E afinal, para que me usar? Todos sabem que os Weasley vão para...  
  
Mas parou de falar quando encostou na cabeça da garota. Esperou um pouco e então disse:  
  
- SONCERINA!  
  
- O quê? Como assim? – a menina estava incrédula.  
  
- SONCERINA! – gritou o chapéu.  
  
Todos começaram a falar. Como poderia uma Weasley ir para a Soncerina?  
  
- Deve haver algum engano, Profª - disse a Weasley  
  
- Nunca houve um erro feito pelo Chapéu Seletor, menina.  
  
- Profª, por favor. Eu... eu sou uma Weasley!  
  
- E desde quando sobrenome diz em que casa se fica? Deveria estar honrada em cair na Soncerina – disse Snape.  
  
- Profª, por favor, me deixa tentar de novo.  
  
- Hum... Sente-se. Rápido!  
  
Mas não foi preciso nem colocar o Chapéu. Só de se ver em cima da cabeça de Phalcon, ele já berrou a plenos pulmões:  
  
- SONCERINA, SONCERINA, SONCERINA, SONCE...  
  
- Ahhh!!! Chega! Chega!  
  
Quando olhou, percebeu Phalcon que todos a olhavam sérios. Toda a mesa da Grifinória menos... menos Gina. Gina ainda sorria.  
  
- Vá para sua mesa Srta. Weasley. Não há mais nada que possa fazer. Você é uma Soncerina.  
  
Antes de descer, Phalcon ainda olhou para sua prima e disse baixinho: "me desculpe". Pode ler um "desculpar de quê, sua boba?" nos lábios sorridentes de Gina e foi se sentar. Sentou-se entre um menino baixo e gordo e um outro com cabelos tão claros que poderiam ser considerados brancos. Olhou em direção à mesa da Grifinória e viu o rosto de Gina, chateado, mas feliz. Ao seu lado estava um outro rosto muito sério, quase frio, mas que mostrava tristeza nos olhos. Era Rony.  
  
- Será que ele está bravo por eu estar na Soncerina ou será que ainda pensa em...  
  
- Não queria estar na Soncerina, é? Que absurdo! Tantas pessoas querem vir pra cá, e você não..Deveria ter mais cuidado com o que diz, garota, do contrário você pode...  
  
- Cabelos brancos, olhos azuis sem profundidade nenhuma, tom ameaçador pensando que mete medo em alguém... Você é um Malfoy.  
  
- Sim, e como você sabe, nós Malf...  
  
- Se você não reparou ainda, eu sou uma Weasley. E como Weasley, a minha maior vergonha é ter me transformado numa Soncerina. Mas é claro, você não entende isso. Vocês Malfoys adoram ser Soncerinos... Não têm senso do ridículo.  
  
Draco queria responder a afronta da garota, mas não conseguia encontrar palavras.  
  
Dumbledore voltou a falar e o banquete teve início. Dali, os alunos foram cada um para seus aposentos e Harry e os meninos ficaram sem poder falar com a nova Weasley. A menos, até o outro dia. 


End file.
